Devoted to you
by endless-sky93
Summary: He came in the cellar to slaughter his last hybrid. What he didn't expect was a certain blonde vampire there. Bitten by Klaus' hybrids and locked behind bars Caroline was pretty pissed to say the least. How will she react when Klaus frees her? Will she continue to deny her attraction towards him or will she finally give in to him? Set during 4x09. Rated M for smut :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my second attempt at Klaroline fanfiction. I hope I don't suck too much xD This is going to be a five-shot and there are going to be some sexy times ;). I hope you enjoy. Review if you like. And before I forget I don't own any of the characters in here.**

* * *

_He entered the dark cellar and followed the trail of blood the injured hybrid had left behind. Klaus tightened the grip around his sword that was covered in the blood of his hybrids. They betrayed him. He had only asked for loyalty and yet they had broken his sire bond. He had no doubt that this mud was responsible for all this mess. He never should have made him a hybrid in the first place._

_He turned around the corner and saw the hybrid girl crawling away from him, eying him with horror in her eyes. She knew what he was about to do. She stood up and crashed against the bars, shaking them in an attempt to escape him, to escape her coming death. He pointed at her with his sword._

"Where is Tyler Lockwood?"

_At this moment the girl felt a tight grip around her throat from behind her and she heard a whisper right against her right ear:_ "I would like to know that too".

_Klaus glanced up and met the eyes of Caroline. He could tell by the rage in her eyes that she was angry. The veins under her eyes appeared as she hissed:_ "Where is Tyler?"

_The girl trembled now:_ "I don't know." _Just as Klaus was about to raise his sword to end this, realizing the girl didn't know anything, Caroline shoved her hand right in the girls chest from behind, pulling out her heart._

_The dead girl fell to Klaus' feet, blood spilling out of her chest. He heard Caroline panting and looked up. It was then that he noticed the bite on her neck._

"They bit you" he hissed angrily.

_She nodded. In a flash Klaus stood right in front of her, only the bars between them. He reached out and bent two bars apart. She stepped out of her jail and faced him. He whipped her blond curls aside carefully to observe her neck._

"You will need my blood again love."

_ He was about to bite into his wrist when he felt her hand on his. He looked at her confused:_ "I can't let you die because of these stupid hybrids Caroline."

_She stepped closer towards him and her scent overwhelmed him. He remembered the first time he fed her his blood, held her in his arms and inhaled this sweet scent of hers - like roses in spring, like the ocean- he couldn't figure out what exactly this scent was._

_Caroline's lips touched his neck lightly and the sensation made him close his eyes. She inhaled deeply and his scent overwhelmed her own senses. She closed her eyes as well and the memory of the taste of his blood lingered in her mind. She sunk her fangs into his neck and he suppressed a moan. By the time his blood hit her tongue she could not help but to moan in pleasure. Klaus laced his hand through her curls while she continued to drink from him._

_After a while she stopped and looked up at him. She could see desire but also confusion in his eyes and she smiled at him. By now her bite was completely healed._

"What is this about love?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet" she answered, her insecurity showing in her eyes. "You saved me again, I am glad you came here, or else I would've died. I know that you are upset about Tyler and your hybrids. What they were up to was wrong. They locked me up because Stefan and I were against their plan and they bit me. Tyler betrayed me too."

"Caroline I…" _Klaus was at loss of words. Her confession touched him. She put a finger on his mouth and he looked at her surprised. She smiled and he knew that she got him. Then she returned to his neck and kissed the spot where she had plunged her fangs in only minutes ago. Drops of his blood still remained there and she licked them up greedily _

"Mhmm… god you taste delicious Klaus."

_He could not contain a grin. He didn't know what she was up to or where this was going but he really enjoyed the moment. Caroline kissed and licked his neck, cleaning him of the blood from his hybrids._

_Finally she reached his face and kissed away the blood on his strong jaw, his light stubble grazing over her lips. Klaus didn't move even if this required all of his control. He didn't want to ruin the moment or scare her away so he let her do whatever she wanted to do with him now. This was by far not what he had expected could ever happen: Caroline kissing him and soothing him after he slaughtered 11 hybrids. Her lips moved tantalizing slowly towards his and after what felt like ages to him she kissed him._

_The kiss was very soft and sweet at first but after a while she kissed him more forcefully and he couldn't longer contain himself and kissed her with passion. She gasped as she tried to catch a breath but he didn't let her pause and continued his sweet torture. As soon as she had opened her mouth his tongue drove in, touching hers, and he could taste his own blood mixed with the blood from his hybrids. He groaned at the taste, the blood only turning him on more. He pressed her tighter into him. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as she melted against him. Her hands buried themselves in his curly hair and she pulled him closer to her mouth, seeking even more contact._

_After a few more minutes of heated kisses he let go from her mouth with a gasp. He locked her in his gaze. They were staring into each other's eyes- like bright blue sky against a deep dark ocean. She could see longing and devotion in his eyes and she was sure that he could see the same in hers._

Finally he spoke in a husky voice "Let's get out of here. I'd like to ravish you in a more appropriate place."

_She smiled and nodded, eager to continue their activities elsewhere._

_As their stepped out of the cellar the cool night air hit them and she breathed it in, happy to breath fresh air after been imprisoned for a whole day. He took her in. She was so beautiful, standing beside him, the light of the full moon making her appear like an angel. She noticed him staring at her and raised an eyebrow._

"You look stunning with the moonlight shining down on your face love." He described and took her face in his hands. _This time he placed only a light kiss on her lips, the complete opposite of the kisses they had shared only moments ago._

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She breathed.

_He smiled and took her hand. In a flash the two of them were gone, leaving the cold bodies of the dead hybrids behind._


	2. Chapter 2

**First thing I want to say: Oh my god you guys are amazing! I was sooooo happy about every single favourite/follow/review. And special thanks to the guest who gave me advice about my formatting. Advices are always appreciated and I hope it is better now :) Enjoy reading and much love to you all! **

* * *

_As they reached the forest edge, they could see the Mikaelson mansion in the distance – a large meadow between them and the house. Klaus began to walk at normal speed pulling Caroline after him. She followed him and together they crossed the meadow in silence, never separating their hands. When they finally entered the house, he led her upstairs to his room. He poured the two of them a glass of bourbon. Caroline stood at the fireplace as he handed her the glass and she took a sip then put the glass on top of the chimney. He stayed behind her, enjoying her warmth._

Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist and he whispered "I dreamed of this Caroline. I almost lost hope. I almost believed that it's never going to happen, that you never would see me in a different way."

_He rested his head on her shoulder and Caroline reached one hand up to touch the side of his face, feeling his stubble graze over her fingertips. He leaned into her hand in response. _

"I couldn't bear another second without knowing what your lips felt on mine, what we could become together." She whispered.

Slowly he turned her around, searching for her eyes. She looked up to him and a smile formed on her face "I don't know what these feelings are but I want to find out. I want to give you a chance- give us a chance."

_It was all that Klaus had hoped for. Hesitantly he lowered his mouth on hers. She answered to his kiss by slowly bringing her hands to his curls again. It seems to be an obsession of hers he observed. Klaus gently put one hand on her back while the other got lost in her wonderful curls. He had died to bury his hands in her curls and now he had the opportunity. _

_Soon their kisses became more frantically and he picked her up by her ass and carried her towards his bed, both now breathing heavily. He sat down on the edge of the bed, her straddling his lap and kissing him urgently. He glided his hands down her shoulders slowly, bringing her white cardigan down on the floor. He let go of her mouth to kiss her exposed shoulder and she sighed happily and arched her back into him. Slowly he moved from her shoulder to her collarbone, leaving hot kisses on his path while his hands pulled the zipper of her dress down until the dress fell down on his lap, leaving her chest only covered with a strapless white bra. Caroline looked down on him and caught him staring lustfully back at her. _

"Breathtaking" he whispered and she blushed slightly.

_He returned his mouth to her chest and he kissed the top of her breasts, his stubble grazing over her delicate skin and Caroline left out a tiny moan at the sensation. Next he flicked her bra open and tossed it away. Her exposed nipples hardened instantly and he wasted no time and took one of them into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue while palming the other breast with his hand. She gasped for air and steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders as she felt herself grow wetter with each swirl of his tongue._

"Mhm Klaus." She cooed, enjoying his sweet ministrations.

_Suddenly he flipped her over so that he was on top of her and she wasted no time, sliding him out of his black jacket and unbuttoning his bloodstained shirt. She slid his open shirt slowly down his shoulders and he tossed it across the room, kissing her hungrily and gliding his warm hands up and down her body. Caroline admired his toned chest, mirroring his actions and gliding her hands up and down his back and his arms. He groaned in anticipation and she licked her lips then caught his bottom lip between hers and began to suck. He moved on hand slowly down her side and placed it on the inside of her thigh, caressing her soft skin. Very very slowly he moved his hand up until he touched the white lace of her panties and groaned at how wet she already was for him._

Klaus leaned forward and whispered into her ear "I want to taste you Caroline."

_She whimpered, turned on by his request. No one has ever made her feel so wanted, so appreciated. Tyler had never gone down on her let alone Matt. And here was Klaus slowly making his way from her mouth, to her chest where he briefly stopped to suck at her nipples once more. Then he was between her thighs and she shivered in anticipation for what was about to come. She knew that he would make her cum like no one had ever before. Klaus skimmed her lacy panties down her tights and then she was fully naked in front of him. He admired her from between her legs before kissing up her thighs and finally she felt him lick her folds in long perfect strokes and she bucked her hips instinctively towards his talented mouth. His tongue found her clit and he licked it and sucked gently on it while one long finger entered her slowly and she left out a heady moan. He added another finger and began to move them in and out of her delicious heat. _

Soon she was trembling under his touch "K-laus don't stop. Please."

_And then her orgasm hit her with such force that she saw white spots before her eyes. Moaning loudly she arched her back, gripping Klaus' silky sheets. He helped her ride out her orgasm and kissed her clit before removing his fingers and sucking them in his mouth. Then he crawled back on top of her._

"Mhm just as I suspected –you're delicious." He said and placed a gentle kiss to her already swollen lips.

_As their lips parted he smiled his dimpled-smile down at her and she admired his perfect features. _

Suddenly she flipped them over using her vampire speed and whispered in his ear "Let me return the favor."

_She bent down and kissed him, gliding her tongue over his bottom lip and tasting herself on it. He was taken aback by her boldness and he felt his already painful hard cock twitch. She made her way to his pants and opened his belt. After freeing him from his pants she bent down to lick the tip of his cock. Klaus hissed and gripped on the sheets while Caroline gently wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and stroked him slowly while she placed kisses on the tip and occasionally licked it with her tongue. _

_Klaus was in heaven. He had often dreamed about this when he was alone, indulging in fantasies of her that drove him to the edge of insanity but his fantasies weren't as great as the picture in front of him, they were not even close and they certainly didn't do the beauty of the goddess before him justice: Caroline, in all her naked glory, licking him in this teasingly delicious way of hers, her blond curls falling in front of her face as she sucked on his tip greedily. _"Caroline-" he breathed._ She looked up to him and saw the need in his eyes, then she engulfed him completely into the heat of her mouth and Klaus threw his head back in the pillows with his eyes closed, a heavy groan escaping his lips._

_After a few more minutes of pure sensation he stopped her, wanting to give her another orgasm before he allowed himself to cum. She gave him a beautiful smile, straddling his lap once again. His erected cock brushed past her clit and she moaned, closing her eyes at the sensation. He rose up, wrapping his strong arms around her back while he brought himself into a sitting position. She examined his face and brushed one of his dirty blonde curls to the side her eyes becoming serious. His eyes found hers._

"What are you thinking right now Caroline?"

"I'm stunned." She breathed. He looked at her confused, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm stunned that something can feel so right. So incredible right. This…" She paused gliding her hand up his chest, finally resting on his neck.

"…_Us_"

_She kissed him slowly, smiling inwardly at his stunned expression. She had made him speechless. The almighty Klaus was speechless because of her. As they continued their frenzied kisses they both felt the need for one another resurface. Klaus grabbed her hips desperately while guiding his length to her slick opening. He looked at her and she nodded, gripping his shoulders while breathing heavily, anticipating his next move. Both of them let out a shaky breath as he filled her slowly and he couldn't help himself from bringing her mouth to his again as a distraction from how fucking perfect she felt. He could have cum right there just from feeling how warm she was, how she enveloped him so tightly. He buried one hand in her blonde hair while his other hand rested on her hips. She kissed him back with fervor; rotating her hips and feeling his cock touch every spot inside her._

_She fully expected pain when he entered her given his impressive size and the fact that she only had bad experiences regarding sex. With Tyler sex had always hurt. She always had successfully covered that and pretended like she was enjoying it. After a while the pain would subside and eventually she would even orgasm but most times Tyler would take pleasure for himself, completely ignoring her desires. _

_With Klaus it was different. She knew that he would care for her. That he wanted to please her. He would sense when she would feel pain, she was sure of it. Surprisingly she felt no pain as Klaus stretched her. To be honest it felt amazing. It felt fucking amazing and she couldn't help but smile down on him widely, simultaneously grinding against his length slowly, drawing a sharp gasp from him._

_He put both hands on her hips and began to move her up and down, driving almost out of her and then driving back into her tight wet heat again. It felt so unbelievable good, the way he fit into her. As he picked up the speed of his thrusts she threw her head back in pleasure, her moans becoming louder as the minutes passed. _"Caroline look at me!" Klaus commanded._ She met his piercing gaze and they stared in each other's eyes before he placed on of his hands between her legs and she felt his thumb rubbing against her clit _"Cum for me Caroline –cum with me."

"Yes- I'm a-almost there. You feel so good inside of me Klaus." She moaned._ Klaus kissed her shoulder and rubbed her clit harder while she continued to moan into his neck. Finally her orgasm hit her like a tsunami wave and she clenched around his cock, triggering his own orgasm and he groaned into her shoulder._

_They stayed in this position, him still inside her while they enjoyed their afterglow, their breathing turning normal again. After a couple of minutes Klaus laid down and she laid by his side, closing her eyes and letting out a long breath. _

_Klaus faced her and lightly touched her cheek with his fingertips. She turned towards him and gave him a tender kiss while he cradled her in his arms, savoring the moment. There was nothing left to say for now and slowly they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks to all of you for favoring, following or reviewing. I am so happy about the response to this story :) So here comes the next part! Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_Caroline awoke with the feeling of a warm body pressed behind her. It was almost dawn. With a silent yawn she stroked the hand that was dropped over her waist. She slept with Klaus. This realization began to sink in. She slept with Klaus…and it was absolutely amazing. Caroline didn't know that sex could be that great. But then again she wasn't surprised. She knew that Klaus had to be a master at sex. This presumption played a huge part in the tiny fantasies she used to allow herself before she gave into him last night. It was pure delight to finally admit her feelings and her cravings. _

_A smile formed on her lips and she wiggled herself closer into Klaus' embrace. They were both still naked and she felt his length at the small of her back. She turned around facing him slowly and draped her right leg across his lean waist to be closer to him. He looked so peaceful while asleep and she raised her hand and stroked his cheek and his jaw slowly, admiring his perfect cheekbones, his strong jaw and his luscious and oh so sinful lips. Her thumb grazed over his bottom lip lightly and she felt the urge to take said bottom lip between her teeth. Nuzzling into his neck she planted lingering kisses there and simultaneously rubbed her lower body against his half way hard cock._

_She wanted to wake him._

_Every movement made her wetter and she longed to have him once more before the morning light made her face the consequences of her decisions with him. Klaus let out a sleepy groan and his lips parted slightly and she couldn't resist anymore. She captured his lips with hers and sucked on his bottom lip. Suddenly she felt a strong arm grabbing her right thigh and pulling her even closer to him. Their lower bodies where so tightly pressed together and Caroline freed his bottom lip and let out a gasp. Piercing blue eyes were staring at her and she smiled at him._

"Good morning my love" he mumbled sleepily.

S_he stroked the side of his face and kissed him again._ "And what a good morning that is" she whispered and grinned.

_He chuckled and sucked on her neck, slowly moving to her chest and placing light but wanting kisses on her breasts and she arched towards him, seeking more of the pleasure these wonderful lips could provide while grinding down on him more forcefully. _

_He felt a relief wash through him. A part of him had feared that she would be gone by the morning, that she would regret that she had given into him. The feeling of having her in his arms despite his worries filled him with pure delight. He just wanted to please her now like she deserved so he moved his mouth to one of her nipples and sucked hard on it. _

"I want you Klaus." he heard her moan.

Klaus raised his head from her breasts and looked into her eyes. "You have me love. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you"

"Good" she said and positioned him at her entrance. "Take me" she whispered against his lips and he complied with her desire and entered her.

_It was like this was their first time. Both gasped at the sensation: Him buried so deep inside her, their warmth consuming one another. He drew back and pushed into her once again and she moaned, kissing his neck and then reaching his full lips again._

After releasing her lips he spoke "You're absolutely perfect Caroline. There are no words to describe how much I crave you. I will always want you"

_She whimpered at his sincere words and rocked her hips against his hardness. She could feel him everywhere: His hands on her legs, gliding over her ass, her waist, her breasts, his mouth that claimed hers in a heated kiss, his tongue stroking hers so sensually, his scent that clouded her senses and made her drunk with lust. She wanted to answer him, tell him that she craved him too, more than anything, but she couldn't form coherent sentences as the sensations overflowed her._

_Klaus groaned and rocked harder into her, pleasure clouding his mind and by the look on her face she was feeling light-headed to. Becoming lost in one another they both moaned and gasped into the silent room. The pressure built and built and Caroline wondered how much pleasure she could take before becoming insane. It seemed that Klaus was the only one who was able to give her these huge amounts of pleasure and she liked to think that she could give the same amount to him. Suddenly he stopped and she opened her eyes and found his. He smiled and kissed her again while slowly grinding against her, his pubic bone rubbing against her clit perfectly and then she lost it. She came hard moaning loudly and he rocked into her again, helping to prolong her orgasm and then after a few more trusts it hit him too and he released inside her with a low growl burying his face in the crook of her neck._

_As he looked up at her he was met by a stunning image and he felt the urge to paint her just like this: Her blue eyes sparkled with content, her hair was mused but he found it looked even sexier this way. Her cheeks had a rosy tone and her lips were plush and red from his hungry kisses. As if she couldn't be sated she kissed his lips lightly, slowly recovering from her high. He fell on his back and pulled her over him. She resumed kissing every spot of his neck and chest, grazing lightly over his feather tattoo with her fingertips as he hummed in enjoyment. After a while she rested her head on his chest and sighed while he drew patterns on her back with his fingertips. The room was filled with daylight as the sun slowly began to rise outside the window._

* * *

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Caroline murmured.

_Klaus stroked her hair absently while they sat together in his huge bath tub. _

_They had decided to take a shower together after their last passionate embrace. But as they entered the bathroom Caroline was so impressed by Klaus' bathtub which had twice the size of her bed so they agreed to take a bath instead._

_And here they were indulging in the hot tub, Caroline's back against Klaus' chest, her head resting on his shoulder while his fingers run through her wet curls lightly massaging her scalp occasionally and eliciting little content hums from her. He wanted to stay like this forever too, he wanted to tell her that he wanted to be with her forever – for eternity – but he was afraid what her answer would be. He was afraid of rejection. He hadn't noticed that he stopped massaging her. Caroline looked up at his serious face, sensing his body tense._

"What is it?"

_He didn't answer. She turned around and slid on his lap, facing him, her hands resting on his chest._

"Klaus? Have I said something wrong?"

"No you didn't say anything wrong. That's the point… "He paused. Caroline looked at him confused.

"I don't want you to leave me. After finally knowing what it's like to be with you…to feel you."

_He slid his hands over her thighs and they rested on her hips. Caroline kept quiet. She could see the vulnerability in his eyes._

"After having a taste what a life with you could be like…" He slid one hand up her body and caressed her cheek.

_She leaned into his touch almost automatically. _

He slid closer to her, his chest pressed against hers and now both his hands cradled her face as he whispered: "I want to be with you forever Caroline. I want an eternity with you by my side."

"Actually I knew that long before last night." He added in a low voice never leaving her eyes.

_Caroline exhaled loudly. So many emotions were running through her in this moment that she could barely say what she was feeling. She only knew that she was deeply moved. She couldn't hold it back as a single tear slid down her cheek. Klaus caught it with his thumb._

"Why are you crying love?" he whispered.

"I'm fine." She breathed. "It's just…I've never been this important to anyone before. I used to be the second choice. The caring friend, the supportive girlfriend…no one ever wanted to simply be with me for who I am."

Klaus tugged one of her curls behind her ear softly. "You're not a second choice anymore Caroline, you're my_ first_ choice. I am not seeking your company because I want to use you in some kind of way. The people who chose you as a second choice must have been blind. I can hardly understand how anyone can't see how amazing you are."

_At his sincere words Caroline leaned forward and crushed her lips to his. She couldn't help herself. He matched her sudden passion with his own, his hands sliding from her face to her back, holding her securely against him as they continued their heated kisses. It was insane how fast he craved having her again. It was like this hunger for her couldn't be sated. She broke the kiss, gasping for air._

"I'm scared." she whispered after catching her breath.

"Why? Tell me love." His hands slid over the soft skin of her lower back reassuringly.

_He just wanted to hold her. He was scared too. He was scared that she was afraid of him._

"I'm scared that eventually you would grow tired of me." She murmured almost inaudibly and lowered her head, staring at his bare chest.

_Suddenly she felt a finger pull her chin up and she was met by those piercing blue eyes again, those eyes that spoke of so much pain, so much anger but in this moment she saw only love in them. _

"Caroline" he spoke, her name rolling from his tongue like the sweetest song.

"How could I ever tire of you? I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Maybe then you would see how fascinating you are. I have no doubt that even after centuries you could still surprise me. And I told you before that I will always want you, not just physically" he cradled her face in his palm "but also for who you are."

_Slowly a small smile spread across her face and she leaned forward to kiss him again, pouring all her emotions in the kiss._

* * *

_Eventually the water in the tub had gone cold and they had returned to Klaus' bedroom. Caroline stood at the window, admiring the view: A meadow and a large forest behind it stretched in front of her. The sun shone on the grass and the trees moved with the wind._

Klaus came up behind her and she felt his stubble at her ear "Isn't it stunning" he whispered.

"Yeah it is"

_She could only imagine what lied behind all those trees, what waited for her behind the horizon. Klaus could hear the longing in her voice._

"There are so many other beautiful sights love – everywhere in the world – and they're just waiting to be discovered." He slid his large hands over her arms while his bare chest pressed into her back. They were both still wearing their towels.

"Klaus" she sighed and turned around slowly. "I want…" she sucked in a breath. "I want to see those sights. I want to see the world and…I want you to show it to me."

_She peeked at his face from under her lashes and found him smiling his beautiful smile down at her. _

"I will Caroline" he simply said.

_Klaus leaned down and kissed her again, these lips of her were like the most satisfying drug to him. After a while he broke their kiss._

"But first let me be good to you. Let me please you again my love" he spoke against her lips. She shuddered in return, anticipating what was to follow.

_He started with her neck, peppering lingering kisses there and biting the skin with his human teeth while his hands ran over her tighs. Her hands glided up and down his shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly opened, tiny little breaths escaping her as he made his way to the top of her breasts. Kissing and sucking the skin, both of his hands came up to undo her towel, stripping her slowly. Her eyes opened and she found his. They stared at each other intensely for a moment. Then they both moved so quickly that there was hardly any movement to see and Caroline found herself in Klaus' arms, kissing him wildly, their tongues slipping into each other's mouths making them both groan at the contact. Caroline ripped his towel of him and let her hands roam freely over his stunning body. Finally one hand came to rest on his chest while the other found his thick hard erection and she gently began to pump and squeeze it, making Klaus growl and kiss her even more urgently. Eventually he had enough and before Caroline knew it she felt Klaus' soft silky sheet at her back while he hovered over her, his hard defined chest pressing her down into the bed while her open legs cradled him. _

"I want to pleasure you Caroline" he groaned and she felt a finger trace up her slit.

_She gasped, more moisture pooling between her legs._

"Yes please touch me Klaus. Make me come undone" she moaned.

_It was insane how fast he could get her going and just with a few touches. She was already longing for her release. His finger run up her slit while his other hand opened her legs wider, spreading her for him. Then his hand stroked her nipple, pinching a few times. Caroline was panting as he lowered his mouth to her other nipple, sucking it and massaging her clit at the same time with two fingers._ "Klaus ye-es."_ She moaned, arching upwards, her hands clutched his biceps as she sensed the beginning of her orgasm. She began to tremble under him and Klaus rubbed her even harder, drawing the pleasure out of her, the sight of her coming undone so quickly nearly too much for him. He kissed her lightly as she slowly came down from her high. Her now heavy arms came up and caressed his face. His skillful hands traced the inside of her thighs, admiring the soft skin there and she sighed against his full lips._

"Where do you want to take me first?" she whispered.

He smiled "It's up to you Caroline." She looked up at him, a smile forming on her face.

_Suddenly he was lying on his back with her sitting on top of him. Her fingers caressed his chest as her eyes found his._

"Surprise me."

* * *

**Any guesses where they could go? ^^ I love to read your feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies :) Here is the next part. ****Sorry for any mistakes. Review if you like to. I'm always delighted to hear from you! More at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_She stood on the balcony admiring the view before her: endless miles of blue ocean under an orange tainted sky. Klaus has taken her to a small island in the Caribbean. She guessed this had something to do with her mention of never seeing the ocean with her own eyes. After all she never left Mystic falls so all she had seen of the sea she'd seen on TV. So Klaus had done what she had told him to do: He surprised her. After two more days in his mansion they'd taken a privat plane and a few hours later they arrived at a small airport and Klaus insisted to blindfold her as they got in an already waiting car. After a while Caroline felt the car come to halt._

"We're here love." She heard Klaus' voice.

_As they stepped out of the car Klaus took her hand. The walked over a gangplank and Caroline heard the squeaking of a door being opened. A few minutes later they stepped on, what Caroline assumed, was a balcony. She could smell fresh salty air. Klaus stood behind her, his hands resting on her hips. She felt a single lingering kiss on her neck.  
_

"You can take this off now." He whispered in her ear.

_She reached up and removed the blindfold. The sight before her was breathtaking: Cyan blue sea under a clear bright blue sky. Blue in blue. A vision in blue. She was speechless. _

_And now she stood on that balcony a while later and was still in awe. It was already evening. Klaus had shown her the small house which was located in the water, only accessible through the little gangplank. It had a comfy looking living room and a small kitchen and a large bedroom with huge windows. All was furnished in warm brown and cream colors. _

_Klaus approached her from behind and she turned her head to give him a wide smile before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was slow and sensual and her hand reached up and caressed the side of his face.  
After a few minutes they broke the kiss but he pecked her lips one more time as if to emphasize that she was his. Klaus smiled and handed her a wineglass with deep red wine laced with blood and sat down in one of the large armchairs nearby, sipping from his own wine. She tried her own wine: it tasted amazing._

"Mhhmm this is delicious." she moaned.

He smirked at her "Want to go swimming love?" he asked.

She looked up from her glass, a huge smile forming on her face. "Yes absolutely. I just go get my bikini...Aww and don't look so grumpy." Her fingers ran over his firm chest, he followed them with his eyes.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and can strip me out of it later." she whispered.

"Is that an invitation Miss Forbes?" he asked.

"Maybe." SHe winked at him before turning around and disappearing into the house.

_As she scurried upstairs Klaus grumbled under his breath. Why needed she a bikini anyway? He liked her best without any article of clothing on. Minutes later she stepped out on the balcony in a skimpy white lace bikini and Klaus' throat went dry. 'This woman obviously wants to kill me' he thought._

"Are you coming?" He heard her say.

"Um yeah sure."

_He stripped down to his boxer briefs and joined her in the warm water._

They swam for a while until he asked "And?"

"What?"

"Are you surprised?"

"A little bit." She teased.

_Of course she was surprised. She was beyond happy to be at such a beautiful place but she wouldn't allow him to know that yet. _

"Only a little bit?"

"Yeah you know…"she trailed off when she suddenly noticed he was no longer beside her.

Klaus?" she looked around but couldn't spot him anywhere in the water.

_Just as she began to worry that he might be offended she felt a strong pull at her leg. Gasping she swallowed a little bit of water. A moment later Klaus appeared from under the water in front of her._

"Surprised now?" he smirked, droplets of water dripping down from his wet curls. "You bastard!" she coughed and smacked his chest but he smirked only wider.

"You are adorable when you're angry Caroline."

"Oh yeah?" she snapped and started to swim away from him.

_She didn't come far though. He wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her back to him, smashing his lips against hers. His hands roamed over her body. It had been such a long day and he craved her since they woke up this morning in each other's arms. Her tiny tongue drove into his mouth, caressing his. She tasted of salt water and he smirked against her lips. Her arms came up his sides, one resting on his shoulder, the other driving into his curls._

"You are terrible." She muttered between their heated kisses.

"You love it." He murmured before capturing her swollen lips again.

_They made it on the balcony again, collapsing on the wooden floor and tearing at each other's clothes. Both of them had no patience for slow love this time. It had been too long for their taste. He could tell by how desperate she tucked at his boxers that she wanted it hard and fast. He loved that. He enjoyed her desperation, her need for him. He enjoyed her. He opened her bikini top and threw it to the side, immediately sucking her breasts into his mouth and tasting the salty water on them. She moaned loudly, gripping his head and arching into his mouth. His hands sneaked down her body, undoing her bikini panties before tossing them aside too. That's how he liked her most, bare and exposed for him. Her other breast received the same treatment from his mouth before he helped her with his boxers. As he settled back between her legs, his elbows resting on either side of her face, their eyes met and she rose to give him another passionate kiss. Her hand found his swollen erection and stroked him gently before guiding him into her. He broke the kiss at the intense feeling of their joined bodies and she moaned again. He looked down at her in awe, caressing her soft wet curls with one hand. She moved her hips against his. Becoming desperate again she tried to find a little bit of friction. Understanding her need he began to move in her, slipping almost out of her before driving back in hard._

She cried out "Yes that is so good. Keep doing that."

_He repeated the move and she shuddered beautifully beneath him, her eyes closing at the sensation. It didn't take long before she commanded him to go faster. He gladly obliged, plunging into her and growling from the building pleasure. She squirmed beneath him, her hands clawing at his back. He stroked his thumb over her lips and was surprised when she sucked it into her mouth. Immediately he hardened even more inside her, imagining her sucking him off with her sweet lips. Their wet bodies were clinging to another as he hit her sweet spot with each stroke of his body inside hers. Suddenly she lost control, releasing his thumb she moaned as her orgasm snuck up to her and she came around his cock, gripping him with her inner muscles and Klaus lost it. Jerking inside her he filled her with his warm liquid. He collapsed on top of her while she began to treat her fingers through his hair._

Now totally relaxed with her eyes closed, she sighed "Mhmm that was amazing." Her hand glided along his back "you feel so incredible. I didn't know sex could be that good."

He chuckled against her shoulder dropping a kiss to it before looking down at her. "It's all you love. I didn't do anything."

"Doubt that." She smiled and pulled him in for a slow kiss.

* * *

_They watched the dark ocean as they lay in the large four poster bed. Caroline lay on his defined chest, drawing patterns on it with her tiny hands and Klaus stroked her soft curls tenderly. It was another of these moments where he wondered how he deserved to be with the amazing woman in front of him. Why was it that he deserved her kindness? Her forgiveness? Her affection? He didn't know. He was afraid to ask. His thoughts were interrupted when she murmured "Thank you for today, for all of this." He was about to answer when he looked down and noticed that she was already drifting off to sleep.  
_

* * *

**Sooo this is it. I think the next part will take some time because I haven't written it yet. But the suggestion with the blood-sharing and the one with Klaus in his wolf-form help me a lot and I will include these in the next part so a HUGE Thank you to the two reviewers who suggested it :) **

**Ah and before I forget I got some pics on how I'm imagining their little caribbean house because I feel like I suck at describing xD You can find them on my tumblr blog: endless-sky93 tagged under 'Klaroline fanfiction'. I wanted to post the link here but fanficnet wont let me...sorry guys.  
**

**I couldn't find one that matched the exact picture in my head but yeah these are pretty close Take a look if you want. **

**Take care of yourselves and hopefully you'll hear from me sooner rather than later. I hope the tvd/to premiere will not completely ruin my inspiration. I still don't know If I should watch or not. I am not the least bit excited which is sad btw..anyway I'm rambling. Much love to you all and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeey guys :) Yeah I'm still alive. I'm sorry this took so long. I was on vacation (where I wrote a bit of this) and then uni began so yeah I've been pretty busy but now the chapter is finished...yay! Theres smutty smut in this chapter (what a surprise :D) so be warned. I think our fandom needs some smut these days so read and enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes. More at the end of the chapter. **

**P.S: If anyone is confused: It switches between Klaus' and Caroline's point of view at first. **

* * *

_A few days later…_

_He sped through the woods, his claws digging into the soft earth as he ran. Klaus needed to turn from time to time when his inner wolf yearned to run, to feed and to kill. It was also very relaxing to shut down all human thoughts, to concentrate only on the hunt, on the prey in front of him. He followed the scent of blood, running faster as he neared his target: A deer trotting through the woods, unaware of its upcoming death. Klaus emerged from the shadows, teeth bared and aiming for the animal's throat._  
_Just as he turned his back on the dead deer to run deeper into the palm forest, already smelling more blood his nose shot in the air as he picked up a far more enticing scent. He dashed away, following this intoxicating scent._

* * *

_Caroline awoke in the middle of the hot summer night. She sighed contently and stretched on the king-sized bed. Her eyes opened as she noticed the heat of Klaus' body beside hers missing. She searched the room for him but he was nowhere to be found. She considered that he might be downstairs but then she noticed a small note on the nightstand. She picked it up and read:_

I'm hunting in the woods. Go back to sleep love. I'll be back in the morning. K.

_Smiling she traced the note lightly with her fingertips. She understood that he needed to hunt every now and then although she couldn't remember Tyler doing it. The Transformation was always too painful to him. She guessed after a thousand years not being able to embrace what he truly was, Klaus now relished in it. The pain of transforming into a wolf had to be nothing in comparison to the pain of being denied of his nature for so many centuries. She was glad that he didn't need to suffer anymore._

_She fell back into to the sheets, rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in Klaus' pillow, hoping that his scent would help her sleep. It turned out his scent wasn't enough. She needed his strong arms around her, his warm body beside hers and his even breathing against her ear to sleep. She laughed to herself how quickly she'd become attached to him in such a short time._  
_She got up and restlessly strolled through the dark bedroom, coming to an halt on the balcony. The view before her was amazing: Miles of deep dark ocean under a bright full moon. She sighed, missing him wrapping his arms around her from behind her while occasionally planting kisses against her shoulders or her neck. They often stood like that on the balcony in the last days, simply enjoying the view and the warmth of each other. She wondered where he was at this moment. Deciding to find it out she went back into the house and threw on a flimsy summer dress._  
_'A little hunt doesn't sound so bad.' She thought as she opened the front door and sped off into the hot night._

* * *

_Klaus ran faster now, the palm trees rushing past him in a blur. The intoxicating scent made his head dizzy. He couldn't quite describe what exactly it was he smelled but he was sure he could drown in it. He sprinted forward with a growl, dodging trees left and right and then he saw it: A blur of blonde curls in front of him, disappearing now and then behind a tree and he knew: Caroline. She was running at top speed herself, clearly also on the hunt. A new wave of her strong heady scent hit him and he growled again. _

_He caught up to her._

* * *

_Caroline felt his presence before she saw him. A huge wolf with a light brown-greyish fur which was stained in blood here and there ran to her left, his familiar golden eyes were directed at her. Her bloodstained mouth twisted into a smirk and she winked at him before she flashed away, still high from her recently consumed animal blood. She had managed to find a rabbit for herself and whereas the blood tasted dull and was nothing to Klaus' ancient blood it helped with her bloodlust._

_She heard the wolf behind her, catching up to her. She was not surprised that he was faster than her and giggled as she tried to dodge the trees and run away from him. He obviously enjoyed to chase her._  
_After a while the trees became lighter and she found herself on a moonlit beach. She giggled uncontrollably now and tried to catch breaths she didn't really need while holding her sides. _

_She still grinned as she turned around in search for Klaus just as he appeared from the shadow of the trees, now back in his human body and already smirking. He approached her slowly and she had to catch her breath again. He was gloriously naked and her eyes traveled over his lean, defined body shamelessly, taking in all he had to offer. It wasn't like she saw him for the first time but she was awestruck again and again. She admired his broad shoulders, his firm chest, his narrow waist. As her eyes glided lower she blushed but he only smirked wider. Successfully distracted she hadn't noticed how close he'd come until his arms wrapped around her._

"Got you." He growled in her ear and she shivered in response.

_He bit into her neck lightly, marking her as his and eliciting a gasp from her._

"I love your laugh love." He murmured against her skin before raising his head to look at her and she smiled up at him instantly.

"Well I like to be chased obviously…by you in particular." She added lowly and wrapped her hands around his neck.

_His hand came up and his thumb ran over her bottom lip catching some of the blood there. He brought it to his mouth and sucked on it and she followed his movements, captured by the man in front of her._

"Mhmmm…" he hummed and tilted his head.

_She raised an inquiring eyebrow._

"I was just thinking that animal blood from your lips tastes a lot better than it normally does." He answered her unspoken question.

"Let me have another taste." He demanded before his lips came down on hers in a long awaited kiss.

_She responded instantly, kissing him back yearningly. It only had been a few hours but she already missed his kiss. His tongue plunged into her mouth while his hands snaked between them to open the buttons of her sundress, eager to let his fingers glide over her silky skin but one of her hands stopped his. He broke the kiss and looked at her questioningly but she only smirked at him, her eyes glinting mischievously as she opened her dress with her own hand, tugging on his with her other one._

"I want to go swim." She purred into his ear just as she reached the last button.

_Klaus didn't need further encouragement and he grabbed her dress eagerly and lifted it up and over her head. The sight that greeted him made his eyes widen and his mouth water: She wore nothing underneath the dress and it took him a lot self-control not to take her right there on the beach. His inner wolf was still growling, demanding to have her in every way possible._

Her soft voice took him back to reality:"Come on or you'll miss all the fun." She whispered and walked into the ocean. He followed her instantly.

_She stood chest deep in the ocean, her arms gliding through the surface, the warm water swirling around her breasts and her hungry gaze directed at him from over her shoulder. Klaus reached her seconds later and pulled her to him by her waist and she closed her eyes and leaned into him. He nuzzled her neck, unable to get enough of that scent and made his way over to her earlobe, lightly biting it and she let out a little sigh and turned around in his embrace. His lips continued to travel across her jaw, leaving lingering kisses in their wake and he kissed the corners of her mouth. She tilted her head slightly and pressed her lips to his. Her hands caressed his muscular chest while one of his hands rested on her lower back, the other was buried in her hair. He sipped from her lips, enjoying the taste before slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth and she moaned into the kiss. The desire to feel him closer causing her to grab his sides, pulling him to her and he chuckled._

After a few minutes they parted and she smiled contently. "Mhmm I've missed your taste."

"So did I love." He replied huskily before he claimed her mouth again in an hungry kiss.

_Klaus grabbed her tights to lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist easily. She groaned against his lips as his already hard member came in contact with her heat._  
_As they broke apart she felt her vampire features emerge. She looked at him and was surprised to see his eyes changing too: Their deep blue color fading into a warm gold one while the veins under them spread. It was the first time she saw him like this and she couldn't say she wasn't proud to be the cause for his lack of control. It was the second time tonight she saw his true nature._

"You're beautiful." She breathed and brushed one of his curls aside.

_Klaus starred at the fascinating woman before him: His beautiful dark angel with her blood red eyes and razor sharp fangs. His hand came up to cup her face and he traced the spidery veins under her eye lightly with his thumb._

"So are you Caroline."

_She smiled, her fangs flashing, and tilted her neck slightly to the side, never leaving his eyes._

"Taste me." She urged.

_He searched her eyes for any trace of hesitation. Finding none he eagerly brought his lips to her neck, inhaling her heavenly scent once again before he gently pierced her delicate white skin with his sharp teeth. The moment her blood hit his tongue he couldn't contain a low growl against her neck. _

_God she tasted exquisite._

_ He had never savored anything like this. Klaus began greedily sucking on her neck, gathering as much of her sweet blood as he could and Caroline moaned as her desire for his own blood took over and she plunged her fangs into his shoulder hungrily. They remained like this for a while but Klaus feared that his werewolf venom would overpower the blood she took from him so he broke away from her, carefully observing how the damaged skin on her neck healed before his eyes. He licked the remaining drops away and placed gentle kisses along her neck._

_Just as she was about to let go she felt him enter her. The sensation of him filling her was so overwhelming and she gasped and threw her head back, some of his blood trickling down her mouth and onto her chest. He sucked it off immediately and took the opportunity to suck one of her hard nipples into his mouth, causing her to cry out and grab his wet curls while grinding her lower half against his._

"Kiss me." She whimpered, tugging on his curls desperately.

_Klaus continued to leave kisses on her breasts before he moved his head up to meet her lips with his again. Their blood mingled together as they kissed and Caroline felt connected to him like never before. She understood now that blood sharing between vampires was indeed very intimate. _

_After a while they broke apart and Klaus returned his lips to the valley between her breasts. She moaned in delight as she felt his lips on her and began to move around his cock causing him to groan against her breast. Caroline threw her head back, the sensations he was giving her nearly to much for her. She was close and Klaus knew it. Sneaking a hand between their joined bodies he flicked her clit lightly, almost slipping her over the edge._

Caroline gasped as she felt his fingers on her. "Oh god please Nik please I'm so close."

_Hearing her say his name like that only spurred him on further and he sucked harder on her breast while simultanously rubbing her clit between two fingers and she screamed as her orgasm hit her. She held onto him tightly while convulsing around him and he nearly lost it._

_As she came down from her high he released her nipple and looked up at her._

"I like hearing you say my name like that." He said while brushing a strand of her hair aside to hold her face in his palm.

_ She closed her eyes, a smile forming on her face as she leaned into his hand and kissed his skin. They stayed like this for a moment, simply enjoying to be in each others arms, the warm water swirling around them. _

_Caroline slowly became aware that he was still fully inside her. Moving slightly she caused the most delicious friction between them and she opend her eyes to find him staring back at her with the same lustful look. She pulled his face forward and pressed her lips to his cravingly. He responded immediately and soon his tongue caressed hers as his hand glided back to her ass to support her and guide her up and down his length while digging his nails into her skin. She moaned into the kiss and gripped his shoulders tighter as their movements became faster, both craving release. Caroline began to shudder in his arms and Klaus pressed lingering kisses to her neck, traveling down to her heaving chest again. He was close too but would bring her to orgasm one more time before he allowed himself to fall. Her walls started to flutter around his member and she buried her face in the crock of his neck, crying out as her orgasm washed over her. He joined her soon after. Now it was his turn to shudder in her arms. She held him tightly, planting kisses on his shoulder and neck while his breathing evened out slowly._

* * *

_The sun rose, bathing their bedroom in golden light. Caroline lay on Klaus' firm chest tracing patterns on it absently while Klaus stroked her hair tenderly._

"I realized something earlier." She said, breaking the silence.

_He looked down at her questioningly._

"You're _mine_." She simply said, tracing her fingertips along his dead heart.

_He surprised her by placing his hand above hers, pressing it over his heart gently._

"Always Caroline. And you're _mine_."

"Forever." She whispered just before their lips touched.

* * *

**So this was it for now. Thank you all for reading my first little story! It has been fun to write this and I'm still amazed at the response it got. Seriously I always thought my English was very bad but apparently I'm doing something right.  
**

**As for this last part: I know that there aren't any deers in the Caribbean and I'm not sure about rabbits but I didn't know what they could've been hunting otherwise so yeah...  
**

**As always I love to hear your thoughts on this chapter so review if you like!**

**I'm playing with the idea of writing an epilogue (something like 100 years in the future) but I don't have time to do this right now...maybe when my semester is over in March...We will see. Until then take care and stay awesome guys! **


End file.
